The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Armeria plant botanically known as Armeria pseudarmeria and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sweet Dreams’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Wonga Park, Australia during October 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Armeria cultivars that have an extended flowering season, shorter peduncles and a compact-mounded habit.
The new Armeria cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Armeria pseudarmeria breeding selection coded ARMBRS'2, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during October 2010 in a controlled environment in Wonga Park, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division since October 2010 in Wonga Park, Australia and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.